


Dusty Ink

by bladesthehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mating, Mprg, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Dust, Taller Ink, skeleton heats, writer is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesthehedgehog/pseuds/bladesthehedgehog
Summary: Ink feels bad for Dust and comes up with a plan to help him, it doesn't end out like he plans.





	1. Chapter one: The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fanfic on here so please don't judge me, anyways this is just a transfer of my book on wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a rp between me and Rose8033 on wattpad,so some things are a little different, so dust has no idea that there are other aus or that they know of him

 

(3rd pov)

The AU of Dusttale was dark and grim, no sound was made as the monsters of this world were killed off by the Sans of this world who had been nicknamed Dust by other AUs who knew of him. The bright Rainbow colored portal that opened up stood out like a thumb but so did the skeleton who came out of the portal, looking around as said portal closed behind him. The skeleton was none other then Ink Sans or Ink as he was called; the creator and protector of AUs, Ink had come to the dark and silent au to fix up the AU a bit and look for Dust.

Dust was walking around what was left of Snowden "talking" to his Papyrus unaware of the newcomer to his world. The LV crazed skeleton dusted (hehe) himself off before stopping at what he saw not far from him, a small skeleton who looked... somewhat like him but was wearing something very different from him. Dust blushed a little but shook his head and started walking silently to the smaller version of himself summoning a sharp bone, when he was close enough he lashed out slashing at the small skeleton who had been taken by surprise by the attack. The smaller skeleton had dodged the attack making Dust grin, maybe he would finally have a fight that wouldn't last for a few seconds.

Ink gasped as he dodged the sharp bone grabbing his paint brush, He knew the skeleton in front of him was dangerous but he felt as if it wasn't Dusts fault for being this way. The creator had a plan to help the insane sans and in order for part one of his plan to work; he had to get Dust out of the empty AU.... before a certain glitchy destroyer got here. Ink using his brush and paint waited for an opening to catch Dust but the murderous skeleton wasn't giving up on his attacks, coming at Ink with sharp bones of all sizes. The creator quickly dodged each attack before realizing Dust was trying to distract him and quickly teleported to avoid the blast from the gaster blaster that had been aiming for him. Ink started to come up with a small plan; since Dust wasn't giving him any openings he would wait till Dust got tired to catch him, this plan was starting to work as he kept dodging Dusts attacks. The crazed skeleton slowly over time started to get tired losing his stamina but Ink froze as he saw out of the corner of his eye... blue strings snaking across the ground.

Dust growled in frustration; he had thrown everything he had at the other but the small skeleton wouldn't stop dodging and he wasn't attacking either. The crazed skeleton huffed as he started to tire, this must have been the shorties plan to get him tired. Dust growled at himself for not seeing this sooner but quickly felt the anger get replaced by confusion as the skeleton was trapped by blue strings. Dust thought this would be a good time to attack the skeleton since he was trapped but something stopped him, a strange feeling in his chest, but he was also stopped by a glitchy laugh that was behind him. Quickly Dust turned around avoiding the strings that had shot out at him and looked at..... another version of him with black glitching bones? 'ok what the fuck is going on here?' Dust growled to himself as he staired down the dark boned skeleton.

Ink mentally cursed himself, he had wasted to much time and focused on trying to get dust that he forgot about the possibility of Error showing up to destroy this AU along with Dust. He need to come up with a plan to get out of here alive with Dust and he needed to do it quickly, Ink groaned at this; he needed to come up with a lot of plans today didn't he? The destroyer chuckled darkly liking that the odds were in his favor, Ink had done most of the work and had Dust weakened while leaving himself open for Error to catch him in his strings. Error could make Ink watch as he killed Dust and destroyed this AU... maybe toy with him after but not kill him, The destroyer knew of the balance that prevented him from killing Ink; this however didn't mean he couldn't torment him.

(not doing errors voice)

Error sent more strings Dusts way watching as the tired skeleton dodged and avoided each one but even he knew that Dust couldn't keep dodging forever. "Error knock it off and let me go!" Ink growled struggling to get free from his binds only for them to tighten "pfft no way shorty, I'm not letting you get in the way of this" Error says glaring at him before grinning to the bond creator. "Thanks for tiring out the glitch, makes my job easier" Error taunted before returning his attention on the skeleton still avoiding his strings. "come on now, you must be tired. why not stop and take a break?" Error taunted Dust but it seemed that Dust wasn't listening or just didn't care to much about it.

Dust sent bones at the one called Error only to have them get caught and thrown back at him, which he avoided. The bones however cut some of the strings loose for Ink allowing him to get free, Dust was less lucky as some blue strings had wrapped around his left leg and pulled him down making him fall. "hehe good bye glitch" Error growled darkly aiming glitching bones at Dust. Ink acted quickly the moment he was freed from the strings and smacked Error as hard as he could with his brush sending the destroyer flying into a near by tree, The creator quickly get Dusts foot free before grabbing him and opening a portal. Error growled as he got up and shot strings out at Ink and Dust as they went into the portal but his strings didn't get them in time as the portal closed leaving Error to destroy what was left of Dusttale. He would get to killing Dust another time, for now though the crazed skeleton was alive for another day.

The moment they got into the doodle sphere Dust was splashed by purple paint which at the snap of Inks fingers turned into chains, trapping Dust. Ink knew that the moment that Dust got back energy he would attack him or try to get away "sorry pal but for now your staying here" Ink says rubbing the back of his skull as he is glared at by Dust, who had sat down on the doodle sphere floor. Dust glared at the other not liking this as he had no way to attack and couldn't escape even if he could, he felt helpless and he hated it. "why? what do you want with me?" he growled as his and Inks eyes meet to which the creator responds "I want to help you".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter one hope you liked it and let me know what you though in the comments and I will see you guys next time I post another chapter which will be soon!


	2. Chapter two: Explain to me then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and how are you all doing today, if your having a good day then I'm happy for you. If your having a bad day then I'm sorry and I hope your day gets better. Anyways here is chapter two.

**(3rd pov)**

Dust glared at the skeleton in front of him, "help me?" he laughed out before growling "why would I WANT help from you? I don't know who you are or even where I am right now!" Dust angrily and tiredly yelled. Ink sighed knowing that Dust was going to be very difficult, the crazed Sans was isolated and left to his empty AU for far to long; but he was determined to help Dust. "Guess I should explain huh?" Ink said with a small chuckle as he sat in front of the chained skeleton, "My name is Ink sans or just Ink, I am the creator and protector of AUs" Ink says before gesturing to the world around them filled with flouting papers, each one an au. "The world around us is the Doodle sphere, my "World" or void as its called, home to all of the AUs" The creator says. 

Dust looks at Ink confused "I don't understand, what are AUs?" he asks wanting answers, Ink smiled happy to explain to Dust about this stuff. "AUs stands for Alternate Universe, there are many types of AUs, some are happy and cheerful while others are grim and dangerous.... like yours is" Ink says pointing to Dust who glares at him. "Then why would you come to my world if it can get you killed, if not by me then by the other..... whoever that was?" Dust asked anger still flowing through him, Ink just sighed and shook his head before answering "I told you already, I want to help you". The chained skeleton looked  at the other feeling his angry get covered by confusion, why did this strange, annoying, cute..... Dust stopped blinking for a moment. Did he really just call the smaller cute? 

"Are you ok?" Ink asked watching as the other blinked many times, Dust quickly answered "yes, why do you want to help me?" he asked with less hostility than he had before. Ink sighed softly before looking at Dust, looking into his crazed eyes "because.... I feel that what happened in your AU isn't your fault and that you shouldn't be left alone in that empty place, so I was going to take you from there and help you with your Insanity" He said waiting for the other to respond to wait he had said. Dust took a moment before bursting out laughing almost falling over from his action, "you pfft you wanna help me, because you felt bad for me?" he asked between laughs; sure the short stack in front of him had gotten him out of his world and chained him up, how could Ink help him? 

Ink watched Dust laugh at him for a moment before going to say something only to cut off by Dust, "even if your plan has worked so far, what makes you think you can help me? what makes you think that I won't find a way to kill you or for that other skeleton to find and kill both of us?" Dust asked after calming down from his laughing fit. Ink stood up putting his hands on his hips looking down at Dust "I am determined to help you, no matter how long it takes.... thought your staying in those chains" he said before adding "as for the monster your taking about, His name is Error, he is the destroyer of AUs and he can't get here. Not with out me letting him".  Dust groaned at this falling on to his back not caring about the chains or the fact that there was nothing really under him, "then I guess we're both going to be here for a while then" he said closing his eyes.

The creator looked at the skeleton who was now just laying on the floor of the doodle sphere, he knew that it was going to take awhile to help the insane sans become sans again but he wouldn't stop until he did it. Ink grabbed his brush, while he wanted to stay with dust he did need to make sure error didn't destroy any other AUs.... besides Dusttale. "Dust, I need to check up on some stuff. I'll be back soon, when I get back we'll talk a bit" Ink said in which dust just responded with a grunt not looking at the creator as he left. Dust, after hearing the portal close, let out a sigh before opening his eyes to look at his dead brothers head flouting there looking at him. "..... AUs huh..... hehe more Exp" Dust said with a grin, The head vanished and Dust fell asleep on the doodle sphere floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know its short but damn it, i'm trying!


	3. Chapter three: Lets try something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again for chapter three enjoy.

An hour or so had gone by, Ink returned from checking on the AUs making sure Error hadn't destroyed anymore. The creator was greeted with a sleeping Dust on the Doodle Sphere floor, Ink smiled before using his brush to make a purple blanket; covering the other with it before looking around. There was very few things that Ink could do before Dust woke up and he could start to help him, Ink suddenly snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. Since Dust was going to be here for a little while and Dream had told him that he was going to need one at some point The creator started to sketch out house blueprints. Ink hummed as he sketched out each part of the house, his room, a guest room for Dust, and so much more.

Dust opened his eyes as he woke up with a hiss since the only thing that greeted him was the bright Doodle Sphere around him, "still chained here" he mumbles before realizing that something was covering him;resting just under his chin. The crazed skeleton lifted his head to see that he was covered in a purple wool blanket and he couldn't help but admit that it was warm and....enjoyable. Dust blinked as he heard humming close by 'so he came back' he thought as he turned his head to where he heard the humming, the creator was there but doodling on a piece of paper just humming to himself. He sighed before trying to get up using his legs which worked, now that he was sitting up Dust faced the other skeleton.

Ink looked up at hearing Dust sigh and noticed that the other had gotten himself in a sitting position somehow. The creator smiled a bit before returning to his sketching, "how did you sleep?" he asked as he sketched out what was the kitchen. "fine" was the only answer Ink was given, for the creator this wouldn't do. Ink set down his sketch pad and moved closer to the bound skeleton "ok lets talk since you don't seem very open at the moment" He says. Dust looked at ink with a tired annoyed look "I just woke up, no one is open the moment they wake up" he says glaring at the creator not really wanting to talk with him, but since he was stuck here and had nothing better to do he might as well. 

Ink showed no sign of letting up, he was going to help Dust and nothing was going to stop him. "I know you probably wont listen or believe a word I tell you, but you gotta see Dust" Ink says folding his hands together as they rested in his lap. "you don't need XP or Lv anymore, Chara can't hurt you anymore" Ink says and at this Dust let out a huff and turned away from the creator, but Ink keep going anyways "I know you must feel some guilt for killing everyone in your world-" Dust cuts Ink off "I had to! it was the only way, I tired the other ways... I really did, but to get stronger was the only way to kill the human!" he snapped. Ink looked at Dust with sorrow feeling pity for the other and with a sigh he moved closer now sitting right in front of Dust. "That's what you thought at the time... and truly it wasn't you fault for being pushed so far over the edge..... but" Ink says softly as he rests his hand gently on Dusts  shoulder "but now that the human is gone, you no longer need to get stronger. You have gotten revenge on the human, don't you think its time you get to relaxe and be happy?" Ink asked looking into Dusts eyes.

Dust pondered this and something in him begged to give it a chance, just to see if he could really be happy without worry for the human or the need to get stronger. Another part of him growled at the idea, what if the human came back? They always did and he needed to be stronger to face them. These two parts warred within Dust but finally he made up his mind "I.....I will give you a chance..... I will give it a try" He says before thinking 'but if this turns out like before then its back to hunting for XP'. Dust flinches as Ink hugs him "you'll be happy you'll see" the smaller says giving Dusts soul a small bit of hope "I hope your right" Dust whispers softly as Ink pulls away.

Ink was bursting with excitement, happy that part two of his plan was working. The creator knew that part Three of his plan would take a bit but that was ok with him, it would build up the time and trust so that at some point he could show Dust other AUs; maybe get him some friends. "so what were you drawing?" Dust asked in which Ink could tell that the other was trying to show some interest with it, "oh well just some house blueprints..... I figured that now would be a good time to start building one since Dream and blue kept nagging me about the fact that I don't sleep on a bed" Ink says rubbing the back of his head. "Is Dream and Blue from these AUs you keep telling me about?" Dust asks, Ink nods and answers "yep, there are many AUs but all follow a main pattern being a tale,swap, or fell". Dust then started asking about AUs in which Ink told him everything he needed to know, to Dust it was strange how he didn't know anything about AUs but they knew just about him; but maybe Ink would take him to see some of these AUs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here is chapter three, I will start on chapter four tonight and maybe get it up by tomorrow


	4. Chapter four: Drawing lessons

For the last hour Ink had explained everything he could to Dust about AUs, telling him that there were some not so different from his. Ink however noticed that Dust was growing bored and was going to need something to do, that was once he got the chains off the other. "Dust, I'm going to remove the chains however you gotta promise me that you won't attack me or try to kill me" Ink says knowing that no matter what the sans, they all had one thing in common; they tend to keep their promises. Dust lets out a sigh knowing that if he made the promise he would have to keep it but if he wanted to give the 'good' life a try, he couldn't be chained up like this. "I promise not to kill or harm you once the chains are removed or after" Dust said meaning every word, the creator smiled and at the snap of the creators fingers the chains became paint and went away. 

Dust rubbed his arms as they felt stiff from not moving for a long time, "so... um..... what do we do now?" he asks looking at the smaller. Ink smiled and with a small hum asked "are you ok with drawing? it's kinda the only thing to do until I build the house", the creator rubs the back of his head not really having much for the other to do at the moment. "Though I might borrow some books from other AUs to give you something to read" Ink says hoping that would work for now at least. Dust nods and says "that's fine... though I haven't drawn anything since I was a baby bones so... I kinda suck at it", this gets the creators attention and an Idea comes to him "well if you want I can give you some lessons if you want?" Ink says more as an Idea rather then something the other had to do. Dust ponders it but since there was nothing else to do he would humor the short stack, "sure why not" he says and at hearing this Inks face lights up with excitement making Dust chuckle a little. Maybe just maybe he could get used to this, Ink quickly grabbed some paper and pencils for them to use; giving some to Dust before starting the first lesson. "ok so I got an Idea on where to start, just draw whatever comes to mind" Ink says in which Dust nods and thinks of something to draw before starting while Ink goes back to working on the house blue prints.

After about ten minutes or so Dust finishes what he was drawing before allowing the creator to see it. Ink hummed as he looked the drawing over, it was of how Dust saw his paps and it was really good but he just needed to work on shading and fixing up some of those lines that were a bit crooked. "this is really good Dust, you just need to fix up some things" Ink says as he pats next to him so he can show the other what he needed to fix up, Dust huffed and moved closer now sitting next to Ink to watch him. Ink started with the lines showing Dust how to fix it but warned him that sometimes that fixing the lines could make them worse then before, the other listened and focused on what Ink was doing. Ink then moved on to shading (i don't remember a lot of art class..... even though i took two years of it) showing Dust how to do it before letting the other try. Dust started to do what Ink had told him fixing some lines and keeping some before shading some spots, once done he gave it back to Ink and it was clear that the other still needed some work. Ink smiled happy with the work and that Dust allowed him to teach him some things about art, the creator was starting to like the company of the other and it seemed that Dust didn't mind the company of the other. To Ink this was some progress being made and if this kept up maybe he could take Dust to see a AU as a test of some kind, the creator smiled at this but Dust had noticed Inks smile; "why do you smile so much, what are you mister smiley?" Dust asked.

Ink snorted at this and replied with "no, I'm just happy nothing wrong with that" the other rolled his eyes before deciding to look up at the endless sea of AUs. Ink got up stretching as he did "welp I'm going to get start on the house" he says before running off to find the right spot for a house, Dust got up following the other so he could watch since he had nothing better to do. Dust sighed a bit before letting himself smile a small bit, maybe this could work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short I know but I hope you like it


	5. Chapter five:......Outertale......

It had almost been a full month and Ink was almost done with the house, he just needed to add a few things and it would be done; which was what he was doing right now. Ink would stop what he was doing to check up on Dust who was either talking to his 'paps', reading books that Ink brought him, or sleeping. Over the past few months Ink had made a lot of progress with Dust and was very proud of this, once the creator was done with the house he wanted to take Dust out to see a AU as a test to see how Dust would do in a AU. Ink finished with the last bits of the house and hummed, the home was a simple two story house that was painted with soft colors; with a last hum of approval the creator went to get Dust. The other was sitting not far away; reading a book about a home for children with special powers, (anyone get it) Ink chuckled as this seemed to be Dusts favorite book and thought of finding him the other two books in the series. "Hey Dust I just got done with the house, but I think its time we got you some fresh air. out of the Doodle Sphere" Ink says getting Dusts attention "as in a AU?" he asked the creator. 

Ink nodded but put his hands on his hips "however you" the creator says pointing at Dust "can't kill anyone in the AU or its back here again" he finished, Dust put his hand on his chest "I promise that I will not kill anyone there" he says making Ink chuckle. "Alright, alright lets go" Ink says helping Dust up, "what AU are we going to?" Dust asks looking at the smaller who smiled knowing that the other was going to like the AU he was taking him to. "Outertale" Ink says in which the other asks "Outertale? what is the AU about?", making the creator chuckle "you'll see when you get there" Ink says as he opens one of his colorful portals. Ink excitedly grabbed Dusts arms and pulled him through the portal to the AU Ink had chose, Dust let out a yelp as he wasn't real ready for Ink to just pull him through the portal. "Ink what the he-" Dust goes to yell but stops at what he sees, a sea of bright stars that makes Dust forget about what he was going to yell at Ink, the creator chuckled at the awed look the other was giving "welcome to Outertale, a AU that takes place in space, so we get a good view of the stars" Ink says. The creator leads Dust to a good spot to see the stars before sitting down with Dust joining him, looking up at the endless sea of stars. 

Dust turned to Ink with a question in mind "so you said this place is called Outertale.........what is my AU called?" he asked, Ink sighed softly before answering the others question "your AU is called Dusttale which is why me and just about all of the AUs call you Dust". This brought another question to Dust as the creator had said 'just about all'; meaning that some AUs called him something else, "What do the rest call me?" he asked. Ink looked at Dust "they call you Murder" he answers before adding "there are a lot of Sanses out there that fear you because of your backstory, others see you as a threat that must be contained or killed, and some......" the creator stopped looking up at the stars. "Some see you as a weapon or a tool to use for dark needs though they are prevented from coming for you...... everyone else wouldn't dare step foot in your AU" Ink says making Dust go into deep thought about all of the information given to him, so he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer; however Ink did hear them and looked around ready encase Outer sans was near by. 

Ink knew that Outer was one of the Sanses that feared Dust and he didn't want things to go wrong when he was starting to make progress with Dust, and just as the creator thought it was Outer who now stood only a few feet from them with a look of wonder. Outer most likely had not realized that it was Dust who was next to him and came closer and was now standing right behind Ink and Dust, "hey Ink, who's this you got with ya?" the star themed Sans asked making Dust turn to look at the newcomer. Ink sighed hoping that Dust would stay passive and that Outer wouldn't freak to much as it seemed that Outer had realized now who was sitting next to him and was shaking slightly. "well Outer.... this is Dust, you already know him though. Dust this is Outer, the Sans of this AU" Ink says in which Dust replies with a short "nice to meet you", it seemed that Dust needed to work on his social skills a bit but it was going better then Ink thought it would. "Nice to meet you to Dust, ah mind If I borrow Ink for a moment?" Outer nervously asked in which Dust just nodded before looking back up at the stars, Outer grabbed Inks arm and pulled him a few feet away from Dust before asking some what panicked "why is Dust here? I though he didn't know of the AUs".

Ink sighed knowing that he was going to have to explain to Outer why Dust was here and what his plan was, after a few minutes of explaining both the creator and the star themed sans were silent. "So what your saying is, you want to help Dust get better so he doesn't have to be alone anymore?" Outer asked breaking the silence, in which Ink nodded before saying softly "I know you and a few others fear him, but what happened wasn't his fault..... You know what its like to go through what seemed like endless genocide..... he just couldn't hold on anymore". Outer thought this over and sighed "then I'll help out, maybe visit him so he won't be so lonely" he says looking at Dust who was watching the stars. This made Outer smile; Dust was just like any other sans.... he just couldn't last through all of the genocide runs, Ink smiled as well before saying "why don't you go talk to him?". Outer nodded and went over to Dust still scared of the other, he sat down near Dust and looked up at the star filled sky "so what do ya think Dust?" Outer asks.

Dust looks at Outer and responds with "It beautiful and relaxing" before looking back out at the stars, it had been his first time in a long time since he had last seen the stars and he was going to enjoy it. Ink watches from afar just to make sure nothing happens as Outer tells space puns making Dust chuckle at them, though after a bit the creator joined them sitting on the other side of Dust and started telling some puns to. After some time of just talking Ink fell asleep next to Dust who was feeling...... happy about everything that had happened so far, maybe Ink was right and he could have a happy life again. Outer noticed that Ink had fallen asleep and chuckled "he's out for the count" he says as the other nods "Yeah , I'll wake him up later...... for now I just want to relaxe, plus he seems to need it with all the work he does" Dust says. It is silent once more before Dust asks "I didn't wanna ask at first since well.... yeah.... but what are the routs like here?", he looks to Outer hoping for an answer; the star themed sans didn't seem to mind knowing that Dust didn't know much about other AUs. "well its mostly pacifist which is whats happening now, very so often there's a neutral rout, and then there comes a wave of genocide but it very rarely lasts very long" Outer says in which the other nods seeing that this AU was more peaceful then his own.

After a little bit longer Dust decides to wake Ink up by shaking the sleeping creator " hey short stack, wake up" he says hoping to wake him. Ink wakes up slowly opening his eyes to look at Dust, "w-whats up?" He asked his vice filled with sleep; the answer he got was "we gotta get going so you can sleep in a bed" Dust says. The creator yawns as he gets up "alright" he says before making a rainbow portal and grabbed Dusts arm. "See you around Outer" Ink says before pulling Dust through the portal which closed behind them, like that they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far, I hope you liked it and see you next time.


	6. Chapter six: The house (the chapter barely talks about the house)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dog is a gamer dog.... he is ready, anyways chapter 6 for you fools!

The moment the two had gotten back to the Doodle sphere Dust snapped at Ink "why do you have to drag me, I can walk through my self you know" he hissed at the creator, Ink sighed noting Dusts aggression. "I know but I'm doing the same thing I do to most others" he says looking at the slightly irritated Skeleton who just rolled his eyes, they both stood in front of the finished house making the creator smile since he was going to be showing Dust around. Dust noticed the others sudden joy and felt as if he was going to get dragged all around this somewhat small house, so he shoved his hands in his pockets and held his arms to his sides. The creator chuckled at the others actions "don't worry, I'm not going to drag you around... just show you around the house since your going to be staying here for a while" Ink said before starting up the steps of the porch.

Dust stopped at what Ink had said and questioned on what came next after the creator helped him, where would he go? would he just stay in his empty Au till he got board and went to another Au? Apart of Dusts mind hissed at such thoughts 'IF he can help you' it reminded him making him frown. There was a good possibility that Ink couldn't fully help him and he would go back to killing for Xp with his brother again..... though he would need a way to get to other Aus to do this- Dust is snapped out of his thoughts by Ink, who had noticed that the other wasn't following him and was making sure he was ok. "Dust?" Ink asks as the other looks up "sorry just thinking about somethings" Dust says as he rubs the back of his neck, "about what?" the creator asks as he motions for Dust to follow him. "well....." Dust trails off as he is shown around the house "I was thinking about what I'm going to do after this" he says making Ink look at him with a confused look, the creator didn't know what Dust meant. Once Ink helped Dust, the other was going to stay here till a SAFE Au could be located for Dust as there would still be Aus that would see Dust as a kill and would either want him dead or as a weapon.

"After what?" Ink asks as he leads Dust up stairs to show rooms, in which Dust had his own room, "After you "help" me. Error most likely destroyed my Au and I don't think you'll be letting me go back to it if it was fixed...... I would need to go somewhere.... so I was think of where I was going to go and how I would get there" Dust explains as the creator lets out a hum. "Well Dust you would stay here until a safe Au is found for you" Ink says as they finish the tour of the house, "A safe Au?" Dust asks raising a brow at the others words "once I help you Dust, there are still going to be some Aus that will see you as a killer and either want you dead or as a weapon. So we need a safe Au where you won't have to worry about that stuff" Ink explains sitting on a table stool in front of the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Dust gave this a though, it would make sense to find him a safe Au... but he could protect himself, couldn't he? He gave it a rest and joined Ink at the Island asking "what are we going to do now?"

The creator went to answer but his phone had stopped him from doing so "ah....Give me a moment" he tells Dust before answering the phone. "Hello?" Ink asks before the cheery voice of the god of positivity came through "Hey Ink, its me Dream, just calling to remind you of the meeting tomorrow" Dream answers making the creator pale. What was he going to do about Dust? Sure the other Star sanses knew of Inks plan but didn't know that the creator had put his plan into action, Blue was fine with it as long as Dust didn't hurt Ink......Dream hadn't really approved of the Idea as he was worried that Dust would either kill Ink or lead Error to him. If Dream came here and seen that Ink had gone through with his plan then Dream would lock Dust up and away from others until he was proven Safe enough.... in Dreams standers anyways.... but that could undo all of the creators progress with Dust. "Ah Ink? you still there?" Dream asked snapping the creator out of his mental panic "yeah just zoned out and I remember the meeting, I have it written down" Ink says trying not to panic, "ok then me and Blue will be there tomorrow at 10pm" Dream says before saying bye to the creator and hanging up. Ink took a breath before having a mental break down which made Dust a little worried for the creator "something up?" he asks as Ink looks at him with legit fear in his eyes "Dream and Blue are coming tomorrow and if they see you things could go wrong" Ink says panicking.

"OK, first relaxe, second,Dream and Blue? third, why is it a problem if they see me?" Dust asks wondering why it would be a problem if they saw him, did they not know he was here? wouldn't Ink have told them that he was helping him? Ink took some unneeded breaths to calm himself down before answering both of Dusts questions. "well I'm the leader or a group called the Star sanses, we help others in need and save Aus from people like Error, Dream and Blue the other members of the group" The creator says before going on "I....didn't really let them know that you were here, they know that I want to help you and Blue doesn't have a problem with you being here as long as you don't hurt me or others.... its Dream who has a slight problem with you being here" Ink says. Dust put the pieces together real quickly "He didn't quite agree with your plan did he?" Dust asked though he already knew the answer, "If Dream knew that I went through with the idea of bringing you here, he would lock you up faster then I could stop him" Ink explains making Dust sigh. "Then until they can know I'm here, why not hide me when they come over, I could lock myself in the room you made for me until they leave" Dust says allowing Ink to think about it, "ok but you can't make a sound" Ink warns.

"Don't worry, It'll be like I was never here" Dust says with a grin before going back to his first question "so what are we going to do now?" he asks the creator who tries to think of something to do. "Why not watch a movie, I got a few we can watch" Ink says before going to get said Movies and picked out a romantic comedy. As they watched the movie in the living room Dust rolled his eyes at how sappy everything was while ink chuckled at his behavior, thought it wasn't long after the movie ended that Ink got tired and was going to bed. "Night Dusty" the creator called not yet realizing what he had called the other "g-goodnight to you to" Dust says Blushing slightly from the nickname given to him, It was half way to his own bedroom did Ink realize what he had said and blushed not knowing why he had called the other "Dusty" but he just shook his head ignoring the feeling he was getting; thinking it was just the fake emotions he had. Dust himself had waited until he was sure Ink was in his room before going to his, still think about why Ink had given him a nickname thought he didn't give it to much thought once he got to his room as the thought of sleep became much more pleasing to him. With a tired huff Dust laid down on the bed not bothering to change and whispered a "goodnight" to his brother before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter seven: Cookies and Star Sanses oh my.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the star sanses show up and boy do they got some news.

Ink was the first one to wake up in the house and groaned as he remembered that the other two star sanses were going to be here very soon but smiles remembering the idea that he had last night before going to sleep. The creator giggled at the idea, Baking cookies, it may seem dumb but it would be a good way to help settle the still maddened skeleton and get the other back to having a somewhat normal life. Ink got up getting dressed in clean cloths before going down stairs looking at the time, they had about thirty minutes until Dream and Blue came for the meeting so he could let Dust sleep for a bit longer but knowing the other, he was probably going to wake up in a few minutes. Ink also blushed lightly as he himself remembered what he felt last night and slightly shock his head, the creator was starting to fall for the madden skeleton even though he only had his fake emotions but didn't want to confront Dust about this. 

Dust woke up only a few minutes after the creator but took his time getting out of bed, his mind still in a sleep haze. It took him a moment before he got up, put on some cloths, and joined Ink down stairs in the kitchen to talk about what was going to happen. The moment Dust sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen Ink put a cup of black coffee in front of him, "so when are they getting here?" Dust asked before drinking a bit of the coffee as Ink sat down across from him. "in about 20 minutes give or take" Ink answers taking a drink of his own coffee "so then I'll just hide in my room until you come to get me or until you decide to tell them that I'm here" Dust says setting the cup down, Ink shook his head "like I said Blue would be fine with you, Dream would want to lock you up" he says only to freeze when he hears the sound of a portal opening. Dust heard it to and went to his room without making a sound, he even took the coffee with him.

Ink was a little surprised since Dream and Blue were early for the meeting but grateful for Dust and his quick thinking, the creator moved out of the way of Blues tackle hug  chuckling as the smaller pouted. "you two are early" Ink says getting some snacks from the fridge and setting them down on the counter "yeah we know, but we got some news on Nightmares gang" Dream says as he sits down on one of the chairs followed by Blue who sat next to him while Ink sat across from them. "the star sanses meeting has began, Blue tell Ink what Red told you" Dream says taking one of the treats from the plate, "well Red was hanging around his Grillby's when he saw Horror and Killer talking in one of the booths, from what he could hear Nightmares having them look for Dust from Dusttale but his Au was destroyed" Blue says making Ink panic on the inside. The creator had no idea what he was going to tell them but came up with a small little white lie "Error must have gotten there after destroying Undersail again or Dust some how found a way out of his Au in time before Error or Nightmare got to it" Ink says hoping they wouldn't see through his little lie. Dream sighed softly "so Dust might be lose in the multivers, we gotta find him" the dream guardian says giving Ink an idea, the creator tells them of his plan to help Dust even though it was already in action. "So if we help Dust then we could  keep him away from Nightmare and turn him into a good person?" Blue asks in which the creator nods the Dream seemed a little hesitant about it "though we'll need to keep him locked up for all of our safety, he is insane" Dream say making Ink sigh softly. 

Ink knew the guardian was going to say that, "then if it makes you feel better I will make a patted cell for Dust.....with a straight jacket" the creator says silently apologizing to Dust encase they did find out about the other being there. "Alright that's fine, If we got nothing else to report then our main goal right now is to look for Dust. If any of us find him we need to take him on together" Dream says making Blue nod in agreement though he looked like he wasn't fully on board with that idea. "alright I'm going to take Blue back to Red, remember guys if any of you spot Dust call" Dream says opening a portal to Underfell. "yep though me and Red are checking out some Aus later so we'll keep our eyes open for him" Blue says before adding "oh and get some rest Ink you seem like you need it", Ink smiled lightly "will do Blue, you have fun with Red" he says before they go through the portal leaving the creator alone.

Dust's only warning was the sound of someone running before Ink burst into his room with a panicked look and slammed the door shut. Dust looks up half awake but slightly startled from the creators panic "guess it went well?" he joked as the creator passed around the room, "no, we have a problem a very big problem" Ink says trying to figure out what to do. Dust sighed sitting up and moving so he was sitting on the edge of the bed "Ink, calm down and explain" Dust says as Ink looks at him trying to calm down some, "ok so to start of with Dream and Blue know your not in your Au, this is followed by Nightmares gang looking for you, so now Dream and Blue are looking for you in the mulitvers and if Dream finds out your here he will have you locked up in a patted cell that I have to make" the creator rants getting all of his panic out at once. Dust raised a brow "I'm guessing Nightmare is someone who wants to use me?" he asks getting a nod from the creator who was still in panic mode "ok Ink you need to calm down, what else do you do to calm down?" Dust asks hoping to get the other out of his panic. Ink took a few breaths even if they weren't need and thought of something "we could make some cookies, since Dream and Blue just eat my last batch" Ink says slowly calming down some as his mind was taken off of the problem. "Then lets go bake some, never really made cookies before so you could teach me" Dust says glad that his small plan was working, this made the creator light up a bit "sure, its not that hard and fairly simple" Ink says leaving to go down stairs with Dust not far behind him who huffed "sure, simple for you" he says as they enter the kitchen. 

Ink chuckled as he grabbed the things that they would need to make the treats "they really are easy to make, you'll see " Ink says as Dust rolls his eyes. The creator shows Dust how to make the cookie doe from scratch and then shows him how to ball the doe up into balls which lead to a small mess. Ink smiles as he puts the cookies in the oven " now we wait and clean up our mess" he says as Dust was once step a head of him, whipping down the counters though he had some batter on his check. The creator held back a giggle that threatened to rise as he looked at Dust 'Insane indeed Dream' Ink thought, sure Dust was no where near the amount of sanity that Ink wanted to get him to but he was a lot better then he was when Ink got to him. "You got some batter on your cheek" Ink says getting a rag and whipping it off of the other making the other blush purple "t-thanks" Dust stutters as Ink laughs 'but he's getting better'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got off my lazy butt sorry for the wait.


	8. Chapter Eight: Nightmare, Confessions, and Error......oh boy

By nightfall Ink had fallen asleep on the couch with the Tv on, leaving Dust to himself and his thoughts. Though it was nights like these that Dust had more bad thoughts then he did good, the thought of killing the creator in his sleep had gone through his mind more then once but it had spawned more questions then what it was worth. Tonight it was different question that left the slightly less crazed skeleton silent, Did he like the small rainbow colored creator? Dust had been pondering this question for a week or so and it was getting to the point that he need a second opinion on the matter. "Hey Paps?" Dust asks to see if he Brother was still there with him, in which he got his answer when the floating head and hands of his brother came from beside him and looked at him with a questioning look as if ready to listen to Dust. 

"Do you think I'm in love?" he asks as if it was a casual thing to ask but he got his answer since his brother smiles at him and nods, though a thought shows up in his mind that makes him frown. He would need to get stronger to protect Ink if the human came back or if any others like Error wanted to kill them, But Ink doesn't want him to kill; so how could he get stronger? This caused Dust to fall into a loop of trying to find a answer to it all and in his loop Dust was missing the fact that the one who started this all was starting to shiver and roll in his sleep as if in a nightmare. It was the loud gasp that had Dust looking over at Creator who was shaking in a cold sweat, "You ok short stack?" Dust asks getting a glare from the smaller who still looked shook up from the dream. Dust gets up from where he was sitting and walks over to Ink, "Hey?" he asks in such a gentle tone that it scared him slightly but he kept on "Why don't we go to Outertale and look at the stars?" he suggested to help the other.

Ink was silent for a moment before nodding and making a portal to the Au, letting Dust go first before going through and closing it behind him. The stars did help the creator a little bit but his nightmare still had a grasp on him and it worried, 'What if I can't really help Dust? what if he gets Worse?' he thinks as he sits down with Dust sitting a few inches away from him. Dust looked worriedly over at the creator and made a risky choice, "Hey Ink?" he asks to get the creators attention. "Yes Dust?" the creator asks looking over at Dust, "The stars are beautiful but there is something more stunnin-" Dust says but is cut off by the other "really Dust? a star pick up line?" Ink asks make Dust panic thinking he had done something wrong. Dusts eyes however widen as Ink leans over and closes off the space between them, closing his eyes Dust kissed back letting his worry melt away with the kiss. Ink pulled back looking into Dusts shocked eye lights "sorry but I had to get that out while I have the chance, I love you Dust" Ink says making Dust blush greatly and rub the back of his head, "Then I guess I don't have to worry about you rejecting me" He says before going to says something else but is stopped by footsteps that was very close to them.

"Aw how cute" A glitching voice mocks making both stand quickly and turn to face none other then Error himself, "Its so cute that its sickening" the destroyer says getting his strings ready for a fight. Ink got his brush and Dust summoned one of his sharp bones, both stood in a battle stance but all three stood waiting for who would make the first move. With a growl Error shot his strings out at both of them causing the two to move away from each other, Ink sent back a splash of paint as Dust sent a wave of bones which was evaded by Error. The fight kept up with Dust and Ink teaming up and fighting together making Error growl and forced the destroyer to try something else, the glitchy skeleton teleported out of sight leaving Dust and Ink to look around for him. Blue strings shot out of the dark and right at Ink from behind, Dust saw this and without a word pushed Ink out of the way of the blue strings becoming entangled as they wrapped around his neck, arms, and legs. Ink gets up eyes wide as he tries to help Dust only for the entangled skeleton to be harshly yanked away and to Error who was standing by a glitching portal, Error grins at Ink as Dust struggles in the strings next to him. "Now as much as I would love to stay and Destroy this mistake right in front of you, he's got a meeting with Nightmare" Error says before turning around to leave through the glitching portal with Dust, with a growl of his own Ink sends red paint at the strings burning them on contact. 

This gave Dust the time he needed to bolt away from Error and to Ink who had opened up a portal of his own back to the doodle sphere, both dove through just barely escaping the destroyers strings. With a grunt Ink landed on Dust who had landed face down on the living room floor, "that was a close call" Dust mumbled through the floor "I agree, we gotta be more careful next time" Ink says just as a shadow covers them both making them look up and at the angry of Dream "careful indeed Ink, Care to Explain?" the positivity guardian growled slightly.


End file.
